Dark Scout Awakening
by Foot Steps in the Shadows
Summary: What if wise man created a dark scout and sent her back in time to destroy the sailor scouts? More detailed on the inside.
1. Proluge: Awakening

Okay here's a more complete summary: Before wise man was killed by the sailor scouts he created an artificial scout combining the power of the five known scouts. He sent this artificial scout back in time before waking her up from her automatic sleep mode. He sent her to a time when the scouts were not s yet scouts but she was not awakened and so the plan fell through, or so it seemed. Well now our mysterious fake scout shows up and she wants revenge.

**_Chap. 1_**

Moonlight shone through the square cut window on the side of an old abandoned building. It illuminated the body of a sleeping girl. The girl appeared to be about 16, She had long purple hair that Pooled around her as she lay on the floor. She was wearing a long white dress that reached her ankles. By looking at this peacefully sleeping 'angel' you would never imagine that she had such evil intent. This was especially not expected by the young man who unwittingly unleashed her upon the world.

"Abandoned Warehouse huh? Doesn't seem very abandoned to me." said the young and reckless Kei Tsukomaru. He had taken on another bet with his friends, this time that he would spend the night alone in the old abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. He had thought it would be a piece of cake to pull this off. All he had to do was sneak in through a window unroll his sleeping bag and go to sleep, that pretty much counted for 'spend the night' didn't it? What he hadn't counted on was finding this utterly beautiful sleeping maiden whose every breath was like a fist squeezing his heart.

He stared in awe at the beautiful girl lying on the cold floor as soon as he had snuck in the window. He took a few steps forwards and knelt next to her.

"Hello?" he touched her shoulder. She barely stirred. "Hello!" he shook her roughly and she moaned. Heat lanced through him. He backed up warily. He took a few steps forwards and looked down at her face. Her eyes snapped open.

_**Heh-heh I am evil am I not? **_


	2. Chapter One: Exchange Student

Hi again! It would be nice if someone besides my very good friend reviewed. By the way all Flamers shall be eaten by my sister's attack dragons. I will however accept constructive criticism and I will be the judge of what's what so don't send me a message on how something's not a flame. In my book I guess It was. Enjoy. I will have to apologize for the characters I made up having Japanese names but that I use the scouts English names.

_**Chapter 1: (the real chapter 1) Exchange Student**_

Serena snapped awake. She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. She looked at the clock. 'Wow, I might just be on time for school today. I need to talk to the other scouts about my dream though.' she thought.

Later

Serena stared blankly out the window as her teacher came in the door. "Hey!" she shouted as someone sat down in the empty desk next to hers, blocking her view. She looked at the girl next to her.

Serena Gasped as she looked at her and couldn't help but stare in awe. She had long silky purple hair pulled into two braids that reached her knees and startling green eyes. Her face was so beautiful it was hard to look at. But what was really amazing was that her face was that of the girl's from her dream. The teacher cleared her throat and stepped in front of her desk.

"I would like to make an announcement everyone. We are very honored to have a new student from...?"

The girl stood up. "I lived in japan when I was younger but my parents and I moved to America when I was three." she said clearly. She sat down again.

"Yes, well."the teacher said. "Could you say your name?"

The girl remained sitting this time. "My name's Mei Hisakata-Katakidoushi."

Rei leaned over to Serena and whispered. "It means Dark Moon Nemesis. Think it might be important?"

Serena nodded as if acknowledging the first part. She looked uncertain about the second. The girl looked over at Serena and smiled. "Hi!"

Serena smiled and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Serena!"

The girl had a delicate frown for a moment before she smiled again. Though Serena had not heard her say it she had whispered. "Sailor Moon."


	3. Chapter Three: Never In Hell Scouts

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. So I made this chapter long just for you guys.

_**Chapter 2: Never in Hell Scouts**_

Mei hiked her backpack up on her shoulders. And stepped into the halls. As the students milled around her she took a deep breath, feeling for the first time in her life claustrophobic. She stumbled backwards and leaned against a locker. She heard someone walk in front of her and stop. Opening her eyes she looked at Kei.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She shoved him. "I'm fine. Now, go away."

"You don't look fine." Kei stared at her with concern.

"Stay out of my life." she retorted.

"Okay, now that was low."

" No one gives a Damn."

" You're mean."

"Now you're acting like a baby."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"This argument is pointless, just go away."

"Well you looked like you needed rescuing."

"Why the hell would I need rescuing?"

"Umm..."

"There's your answer, now leave I can walk home by myself." She took off down the hallway and walked out the door, leaving him standing there with a blank look on his face.

"Geez," he muttered. " What's with her?"

Mei walked alone down through the park. She looked behind her and Noticed Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina walking home. She walked over to a tree pushing a shard of a crystal into it's bark.

"Destroy the sailor scouts." she whispered. Evil laughter followed her as she walked away.

Serena decided it was time to tell the sailor scouts about her strange dream that morning. "Hey guys-" but she was cut off by a startled scream as a tree root wrapped itself around Mina's foot and yanked her off balance. The scouts looked around for a place where no one could see them. They ended up having to run behind a tree leaving Lita to help Mina.

" Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

The scouts ran out from behind the tree. A demon stepped from the tree and looked at them.

"Who The hell are you?"

" I am sailor moon, champion over evil-"

"Sugar just get on with it. What are you going to do kick me?" The demon laughed at her own joke.

"Okay scouts lets show her what we got," Serena said. " Moon Princess Elimination!"

" Mars Fireball Blast!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Mei, watching from a tree said to herself. "I suppose I should help. Nemesis Shadow Power!"

She jumped down from the tree now in her scout form. Her long Purple Hair was Pulled back into two braids. Her leotard was black with a green mini skirt, her white gloves reached up her arms ending with a black edge, Her boots were black with a green edge, inside the green was a black negamoon. Beneath her tiara you could clearly see a negamoon symbol. She ran over to the tree she had infected with a shard.

The demon had been laughing before the attacks hit, but her laughter had died once the attacks had hit her. As soon as the smoke cleared the demon could clearly be seen. She had a few scorch marks but other than that was no worse for the wear. Amy was the first to figure it out.

"Guys! She's weak against Fire! Mars!"

Raye nodded. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Mei Jumped in front of the attack. "Dark Comet Defense!" A sheild appeared in her hand and she blocked the attack.

When the smoke cleared this time the sailor Scout's mouths dropped open.

"Who the Hell are you!" Raye shouted.

"I am Sailor Nemesis protected by the Silver Comet and Guardian to the Powers known as Planet Destiny."

"Well," Serena stepped forwards "Sailor Nemesis would you join us?"

"Never in hell scouts."


End file.
